


FOREVER MORE (CHALLENGE DRABBLES FOR 2011)

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: MERLIN ISNT MINE WISH IT WAS<br/>-<br/>DRABBLES FROM THE MINI-CHALLANGES ON ag_fics community on LIVEJOURNAL.COM<br/>-<br/>ORIGINALLY POSTED ON LIVEJOURNAL.COM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FOREVER MORE (FROM MC3 2011)

FOREVER MORE

Summary: the wedding night  
Author’s notes: from ag_fic MC3 2011  
Prompt: She will be loved

 

He stands at the door waiting.

A soft voice says “come in.”

He turns the handle and enters.

She stands there more beautiful than she has ever been. She takes his breath but then again she has always been a surprise to him.

It doesn’t matter that they are king and queen of this land, because tonight they are just two people in love.  
He is hers and she is his.

He reaches out to her and takes her hand and leads her to the bed they will share each night until there are no more nights.

They will be one forever more.


	2. IT'S THE THOUGHT

Summary: Arthur GOT NEW INK!   
Author’s notes: From MC4 on ag_fics November 2011  
PROMPT: Gwen has a giggle fit.   
-  
IT’S THE THOUGHT -G- (Theme: Ink/Tattoo)

“What do you think?” Arthur shows her the new ink he just had done. Gwen bursts into a riot of giggles

“It is not meant to be funny, Guinevere.”

Gwen, thru her tears and giggling, manages to say “But it is! Arthur, it’s spelled incorrectly.”

“What?” Arthur looks at the new ink in the mirror. “Oh shit!”

“Well, I guess it’s the thought that counts.” Gwen burst into another giggle fit. “But why is it on your arse?”


	3. ADVENTURES IN CHILD REARING

Author’s notes: NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. From MC4 on ag_fics November 2011  
PROMPT: Theme: Fearless - Arthur and Gwen babysit Merlin's kid.

ADVENTURES IN CHILD REARING -G- (Theme: Fearless)

“Are you sure we can do this?” Arthur watched Merlin as he rode off then turned to Gwen.

“Yes, Arthur and it’s not like we don’t have two of our own.” Gwen reassured him

“Guinevere, I know that Amhar or Gwydre can’t do that.” Arthur watched the objects floating above Gwydre’s cradle.

“Alice is entertaining them.” Gwen looked at the girl with wonder. “I wonder if Merlin could do that at four years of age.”

“I just worry what else she can do.” Arthur watched Amhar clapping at a flying toy dragon.

“So do I”, Gwen admitted.


	4. ONE LAST KISS

Summary: Arthur is leaving for battle  
Author’s notes: NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. From MC4 on ag_fics November 2011  
PROMPT: What's your hurry? Everyone will have his day to die

ONE LAST KISS -PG- (Theme: Last time)

“ARTHUR! WAIT!” Guinevere ran down the steps.

Arthur turned as she threw her arms around him.

“I can’t let you go.”

“I will return, Guinevere. I promise.” He smiled at her worried face.

“Please Arthur, you are precious to me.” She gripped him tighter.

“Send me off with a token, My Lady.”

“I have nothing.” Gwen looked up at him with teary eyes.

“A kiss is the only token I need.” Arthur dipped his head and took her lips in a passionate kiss.

They parted breathless. He left her still standing there in tears.


	5. MANLY BONDING

Summary: Arthur comes home sporting a beard.  
Author’s notes: From MC4 on ag_fics November 2011  
PROMPT: You look good with facial hair. You don't, but nice try. And you, shave off that unsightly peach fuzz this instant!

MANLY BONDING -PG- (Theme: Disguise)

Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table had been gone for three months defending the border with Odin. They came through the courtyard to the steps where Guinevere and Gaius were waiting.

Gwen went to hug Arthur but stopped suddenly. “What is THAT?”

Arthur looked confused. “It’s a beard.”

“Why do you have a beard?”

“Um … it’s a disguise and besides everyone knows that it’s harder to kill a man with a beard.” Arthur smiled hoping she liked it. “We all grew one.”

Gwen sighed. “I’m not kissing you till you shave it off.”

“Yes Guinevere.”


End file.
